cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Italian Irish
, and |connectedresources = , , , , , , , , , , , |bonusresources = , , , , , , , }} Nation Information United Italian Irish is a medium sized, mostly developed, and old nation at 260 days old with citizens primarily of Italian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of United Italian Irish work diligently to produce Uranium and Iron as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. United Italian Irish is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of United Italian Irish has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. United Italian Irish allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. United Italian Irish believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. United Italian Irish will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Nation Story On April 4, 2008, the integrated people of Napoli set out on a path of new government through the ideals of Latin Mottos and Italian Culture. Very soon, the good people of Crossfire invited this wonderful new nation to come and grow with them. United Italian Irish promptly accepted, and became one of them. The period between April and October 2008 shall be called the Pax Incendii (Peace of the Fire). During the Pax Incendii, the size of this colorful nation grew into maturity. Much thanks is given to Shakes, Vindicator, Ryman the Great, Elgradron, Xr Goes CyN, Pimpinnerd for making that happen (XF Government). Then on November 11, 2008, "The Dark Evolution crossed into the Fire and got a little brighter." Crossfire was acquired by The Dark Evolution. Taking advantage of this option, Fists of Steel. ruler of this now fully mature nation, chose to apply for a military command position with the DoW. In one month and nine days, he has advanced from Division Commander of Division 5 to Lieutenant General of the Dark Corps (4-7). Here he will remain doing his duties and growing his nation to the best of his ability. National Mottos "DE INIMICO NON IOQUARIS SED COGITES" Don't wish ill for your enemy, plan it. Displays the military dedication of its people, ready to fight any foe. "ARMAE TOGA CEDUNT" Let arms give way to the toga. Displays a need for order within all society. United Italian Irish is a strong proponent of diplomacy, just government, and freedoms of any kind. Government System CONSTITUTION OF UNITED ITALIAN IRISH Article 1 This Constitution has been founded to more effectively govern this nation's citizens by the officials. Article 2 The free people of this fine nation are structured in a completely fair class system. A. The class system of United Italian Irish is as follows Citizens of Italian descent - 40%. Work as cooks, hit men, or corporate executives. Citizens of Irish descent - 40%. Work as farmers and lawyers. Professional Rugby Players- 2%. They shall always have a place in the heart of this nation. Rugby is the national sport of UII because it perfectly combines Soccer and Football. Immigrants seeking Citizen Status - 18%. Many people wish to live here because of prosperity and opportunity. Work as desk clerks, dentists, and doctors. B. Those seeking citizen status musts file the necessary paperwork. Once completed, paperwork is locked in a cabinet for 8 years. Then it is taken out. If you are still here and you have not left our country, your whole family gets to stay! UII never has problem with low class immigrants because the class system works well because everyone is willing to do their part. Article 3 Fists of Steel is OMNISCIENT. Article 4 Fists of Steel is assisted in governing the nation by his right hand man - Legacy of Death. Article 5 Running the government is a full time task and therefore it needs to be efficient. Therefore United Italian Irish has perfected "1984's" system of government and taken it to the next level. A. Ministry of Love - Runs all the military operations of UII. We love our enemies like Jesus did, except we have a couple of big guns that we fight back with. B. Ministry of Peace- Runs the incorporation of new immigrants into our system. All applications should be sent here. This Ministry is famous for its giant vaults, which have a section for every day of the year. C. Ministry of Plenty- Runs all things relating to Commerce, Labor, Trade, and Finance. D. Ministry of Truth- Runs education, library system, technology, and other ministry's archives. Article 6 Ministers of each part of the government have equal power over their specific ministry, only subject to the overview of Fists of Steel or Legacy of Death. Article 7 National Income Tax shall remain at 28% for eternity. Article 8 While it may not appear that citizens have much say, those who do not like it here are freely allowed to leave, given that they give up citizen status. Also, every single job that a person works at within the class system has an opportunity for promotion. For example, a cook could be promoted through the system and work at an esteemed position within the Ministry of Truth teaching new cooks. Article 9 Please note, this government is completely stable and shall prosper without fail. Therefore amendments will not be necessary. See Fists of Steel if you want something changed, it can be done if its reasonable. Ratification This Constitution ratified by: Fists of Steel 18:19, 20 December 2008 (UTC)